


No Te Vayas

by Dan_G_Panterita



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan_G_Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prefirió verlo partir, sintiendo como un cúmulo de palabras se atoraban en su garganta, esperando salir una tras otra...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Te Vayas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/271337) by [Dan_G_Panterita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan_G_Panterita). 



Haber salvado a toda una región no fue cosa fácil, pero teniendo una fe ciega en sus pokémon, como la tenía él… las cosas se facilitaban. El camino hasta ahí tampoco lo fue. Paso por muchas situaciones junto con su pequeño Snivy para al final llegar a la liga con Serperior, y luchar lado a lado con dos pokemon legendarios de temible poder y derrotar a tan repugnante ser humano que resultó ser Ghetsis.

No, no fue fácil.

Sin embargo, hay momentos en que cosas altamente simples resultan más complicadas que todo eso. Como decir un simple: "No te vayas"

Al final, cuando todo terminó y solo quedó con ese extraño y nuevo amigo, al que solo conocía como N, hubiera deseado poder decirlo sin temor a sonar estúpido: "No te vayas."

Tres simples palabras que hubieran detenido al de pelo verde en el acto, ya que sin problemas hubiera accedido a su petición sin ver ningún mensaje o sentimiento oculto. Solo se hubiera quedado, porque así se lo pedía su primer amigo.

Pero no lo dijo. Porque a diferencia de N, el veía algo más en esas palabras… algo tan confuso e indescriptible que la sola idea de obligarlo a permanecer a su lado, sin dar un porque convincente, haría que se fuera de todas maneras.

Así que no se lo dijo. Y prefirió verlo partir, sintiendo como un cúmulo de palabras se atoraban en su garganta, esperando salir una tras otras…pero sintiéndose tan cobarde e impotente consigo mismo que no se atrevió a abrir la boca.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ser Humano](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722848) by [Dan_G_Panterita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan_G_Panterita)




End file.
